Another Ending
by Coral179
Summary: I'm still alive, you're still alive and apparently she is still alive. We return to that mysterious space too many times. There may be IbxGarry or not. Maybe if you squint. And forgive me for any oocness. Almost forgot: Coral Does Not Own Ib. Now: Thanks for reading! : )
1. Chapter 1

"She's still alive. We have to save her." My little friend told me in her quiet voice. Her crimson eyes were clouded, as if she was in the distance.  
"Wait... Ib, what do you mean? Shouldn't she be-" I pulled her wrist.  
"She's still alive." Ib somehow escaped my grasp.  
"No! Ib! Wait!" I chased after her. She turned at a corner into a hallway that was never suppose to exist. "Damn!" It was just two weeks ago, _why? Why is Ib trying to save her?_ The space around us, blackened and shook. No!  
"Garry, over here." Ib called out. I ran to her as fast as I could. She was in front of the Abyss of the Deep.  
"Ib! What did you do- no! Don't go back in!" I reached out for her and pulled her back in time. "What are you doing!?"  
"Mary is still alive. I have to go and save her."  
I shook her. "Why do you need to save her? Wake up! We killed her!"  
"We promised." She started walking to that painting, the door to that world. "I'm going."  
I sighed and followed her. "Wait!"

We entered this strange world once again, but it wasn't the "blue", it was like a very dull, dead looking, "yellow".  
"Ib? Are you there?" I felt a tug on my coat. "Oh! Ib! Glad your safe." She pointed to a table with two vases, one with a red rose...and the other with a blue ...rose... It was like as if someone knew that we would come back.  
"No matter if we came out of this creepy world, it stills scares me." She walked to the roses and took both, she handed me mine and smiled. I could only smile back. She smelled her rose and took my hand. Ib dragged me. Her grip was stronger than any other nine year old girl.  
"Ib? Let go, you're hurting me."  
She turned and faced me. She smiled, not a good one, a sinister and evil one.  
"EEEKKK!" I stepped back. and fell "Who are you? You're not Ib!"  
The fake loomed over me and was about to attack me. Just before the fake did, a white, red, chestnut blur threw the fake aside. The red rose flew high in the air and was caught by another clone. I took a step back.  
"You're not a fake? -Right?" She only gave me a blank stare. ... _This doesn't look too good... _


	2. Chapter 2

This girl standing in front of me in red and white, stared at me blankly. I could not tell if she was a fake or not. Hopefully not.  
"...Garry...?" She let out. "... Garry? ... Garry?" Her voice was very convincing but I still had doubt. I didn't answer her and her face started to show worry. _I knew she was the real one all along! (Told you so readers!) _  
"Oh! Ib, sorry. I didn't know if you were a real Ib or a fake."  
"Then let's make a secret password."  
"Macaroons!" I smiled. _Oh! Those sweet, delicate, and pretty little sandwich cakes! I can taste it now!_  
"Yeah!" We high-fived.  
"So, Ib, where now? I mean, we're back into this creepy place again, but somehow it's different." I looked at the surrounding. Not was really different -except the yellow part. The eerie hallway with many paintings of ladies of different colour stuck onto the wall. *And as always they jump off and chase them. Go Ladies in paintings! Get them!* Few of them jumped off and began to pull themselves closer and faster to us. "Ib, come on!" I grabbed her hand and took off.

"I- hah. Can't believe- hah. It. They- huff. Still follow us- huff! Ib, are -huff. You alright?" I didn't receive an answer. I turned around to see an empty space that was suppose to be a girl. _Okay, okay. I followed Ib into this crazy place, then I met the fake and the real one appeared. The Ladies in Colours chased us and I definitely grabbed Ib's hand... right? Yes I did! Where is she?!_ I ran as fast as my legs could take me, retracing our run.

She was lying on the ground, arms spread out and eyes closed. I didn't pay attention to the down-facing paintings that surround her at all. _Ib! You better be okay! You can't die on me! Ib! We are gonna get out of here!_ I ran to her side, checking for a pulse. B_u-bump bu-bump bu-bump..._ I sighed in relief. _Thank goodness!_ I looked at her rose, only 2 petals remained. _Oh no! I better get to a vase fast!_ I picked her up in my arms and tuck in her rose in my jacket pocket. Running as fast as I could I nearly passed a vase. The vase stood on a brown table. It wasn't the special blue. _It doesn't matter! I need to save Ib!_ I reached for her rose. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ I heard large and heavy footsteps. I quickly dropped the rose into the water, it glowed and restored the missing petals. _Now what about the thing coming? Surely I can't fight it off..._


End file.
